


Take A Breather

by That_WriterChick



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WriterChick/pseuds/That_WriterChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Daisy fluff set sometime in 3x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Breather

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the season 3 premier and i just had to write something for morsecode because Bobbi kept saying Daisy's name and I just got a wave of feels. I did write this just now so any grammar errors I will apologize in advance for. Hope you enjoy!

Bobbi is bent over a microscope, busy at work, when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Bobbi smiles, instantly knowing who it is. 

Daisy takes a deep breath and Bobbi's perfume fills her nose. "Did I ever tell you that you smell really, really good," she says, her face in Bobbi's hair. 

Bobbi laughs. She straightens up and turns around. Daisy adjusts and places her hands on Bobbi's hips.  

"Only a few hundred times since you bought me this perfume."

Daisy grins. "Well I'll add another one to the list. You smell amazing."

Bobbi reaches down and kisses Daisy on the lips. It's a quick, chaste kiss but it's enough to make Bobbi's insides flutter like a schoolgirl.  

"So how did it go with Joey?" Bobbi asks after she pulls away.

Daisy sighs, the grin gone. "Not too well."

Bobbi frowns. "Heard the warning shot you fired at him."

Daisy cringes. "Yeah, had to go a little hard on the guy. I just don't know if I'm cut out to lead new inhumans through the process. I mean Jiaying and Lincoln were so much more experienced, I don't know if I'll be able to help him."

Bobbi knits her brows together. "I know you can do it Daisy. You just need to take a little breather and relax. This is the first time you're actually doing this so try not to be too hard on yourself." Bobbi  puts her hands on Daisy's shoulder and squeezes gently. "You'll get through to him, I know you will babe," she says and smiles.

Daisy wishes she could believe her girlfriend but she isn't so sure.  If only Lincoln would quit being such an ass and help her. Daisy looks down and take a deep breath. "You're right, I can totally do this." 

Daisy gives Bobbi the once over and smiles devilishly. Bobbi looks at her confused. "What?"

Daisy just smirks at her. Then she pulls Bobbi down to her and whispers in her ear. "You look really fucking hot in that lab coat, and you'd look even better with nothing else on."

Bobbi smiles again and pulls away. "Sex won't help you get through to Joey."

Daisy shrugs. "Yeah but it will help me relax and you did say I needed to take a breather."

Bobbi rolls her eyes.  Daisy pulls at Bobbi's lab coat. "Come on, let's go back to my room and relax."

Then Daisy gets really close. She looks up at Bobbi and smirks. "After all relaxing was the doctor's orders."  Bobbi can't help but laugh as Daisy leans in for another kiss. 

This time, Bobbi pulls away and whispers in Daisy's ear. "Meet me there in ten."

Daisy bites her lip, the anticipation of getting to feel Bobbi's skin against hers almost too much, and practically darts to her room. Once she's gone Bobbi turns back to her microscope and shakes her head. She pauses for a second and looks down at her self. Bobbi nods slowly, she did look hot in a lab coat.

 


End file.
